1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway cars and those particularly having auto carrying racks mounted theron which may be used for transporting vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,704 Feb. 11, 1969, 3,738,481 June 12, 1973, 3,797,410 June 13, 1972, 3,866,543 Feb. 18, 1975 and 3,902,513 Sept. 2, 1975.